


One Day, Millicent

by kyloox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Sad Ending, Young Armitage Hux, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloox/pseuds/kyloox
Summary: A young Armitage Hux has some time alone and shares his ambitions with his kitten, Millicent.(One shot)





	One Day, Millicent

_ PROMPT- “One day Milly, I’ll give you a star”  _

 

_ Fan art- http://littleststarfighter.tumblr.com/post/152726164917/once-i-was-seven-years-old-my-mama-told-me-go _

 

The boy sat alone, like he did most days. His father out overlooking some preparations he didn’t yet understand but one day would, he’d be the one overseeing that and so much more. He wished to work like his father did, yearned to be a powerful man. But his father deemed him too weak and foolish. He was often put down by that, and his father would abuse him for a range of reasons, most of the time poor Armie didn’t even know why the older man would be angry, but he always figured he’d down something to upset him. A fool Armitage was indeed. 

 

The boy heard the soft padding of paws against the durasteel floors and looked down to see his small ginger kitten, Millicent, closing in on him and trying to jump up onto the seat, only to be met with challenges. This made young Armitage smile a little and he helped the kitten up. 

 

“Hey..” he said softly and scratched behind Millicent’s ears. “You know what? You’re just about the only friend I have.” He confessed to her and sighed, lying down and looking out the window to a dreary sight, the rain of Arkanis pelting down on the bedroom’s large window. It had been raining for days, back to back. It wasn’t a warm rain either, if you went outside you’d need your warm coat, because it was chilly. It was the kind of cold that went right through your coat and into your bones no matter how hard you tried to keep warm. 

 

“One day I’ll rule this planet... no. More than the planet. Millicent I’ll rule the galaxy.” He looked to her, who was preoccupied with something moving outside. Of course. Leave it to the cat to get distracted. He took her face and softly made it look to him. “I’m gonna rule the galaxy and you’ll be at my side.” He said firmly, expression once playful now hard and determined. He’d rule the galaxy if it killed him, well if that happened then he wouldn’t be ruling... oh whatever. He’d work it all out later, when the times come. 

 

He looked to the kitten, who played with the end of his hair. Armitage guided her paw towards the window, helping her draw a star on the thin layer of mist that covered the window from the temperature difference of outside compared to inside. Armitage shuddered slightly as his small finger touched the cold glass. He finished the star and looked to her. “One day Milly, I’ll give you a star” he said softly, meaning every word he said. He’d give her an entire star system if it could be arranged. ‘Grand Admiral Millicent the Cat’ Armitage quite liked the sound of that. He smiled contently and sat up, bringing the kitten into his lap, who squeaked a small meow. He stroked the soft hair on her back. Ah yes. Grand Admiral Millicent the Cat . 

 

-EXTRA / Alternate Ending- 

 

A minute later he  jumped when he heard the door to his room open and the harsh tone of his father rumbling in. 

 

“Don’t look at me like that Armitage. Did you just sit there all day? Damn useless boy, I told you to do your-“ he pointed roughly to the pile of paper on a small desk in a corner of the room. “-homework. Now it’s going to be late and you know who doesn’t like late things? Foolish bastard.” Brendol spared the trouble of hitting his son, but gave him a glare that could cut through a star destroyer. “This will be done by tomorrow. Will it not?” He asked, tone daring Armitage to step out of line. 

 

“It will be, sir” The trembling boy said, nearly falling when he got off of the bench and walked shamefully towards the desk, head low, complying so weakly.


End file.
